The Beauty and the skeleton
by MFMG
Summary: Commision from SuperSentai199, we've been working together in this for a while and we hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Santa Cecilia Town, a beautiful day, everyone was getting ready for the day of the dead, getting the candles, the flowers, the food, the drinks and the photographs.

Belle was marveled with all the commotion, she and her father just moved here a few months ago and she has never seen such "parade" and happiness around something that usually causes pain, sadness and sorrow, DEATH!

-It's amazing! -She said while walking around the market, she was getting her own groceries when she bumped with someone. -Oh, I'm sorry. -She apologized.

-Don't worry Belle. -The other one said and Belle recognized the voice immediately.

-Oh! Gaston, hehe, hi, how are you? -Belle greeted him, she was clearly uncomfortable.

-I'm better now my dear. -He smiled widely at her.

-Really, That's good. -A few seconds of awkward silence followed. -So! Are you getting ready for the day of the dead? -She asked him with enthusiasm.

-Nah! I'm not that into that tradition. I just don't get the point about it. -

-What do you mean?! -Belle was surprised.

-Well, what's the point in cooking for dead people? -Gaston asked her. -It's not like they're going to eat anything. -

-The tradition says that they come to the living world once a year to check up on their relatives and said relatives cook their favorite dishes to welcome them. -Belle explained him.

-Uhm… Well, that's nice and all but… -He said taking her hand in his own. -I'd rather have dinner with a beautiful girl. -He flirted with her and she rolled her eyes.

-Gaston, please, you know I don't have time for that, my father… -She tried to explain.

-He's very sick, I know… Listen Belle, if the worst happens. -Belle interrupted him.

-Don't you dare to say it Gaston, please. -Belle begged with tears on her eyes.

-I'm sorry Belle, but you have to stop denying it, your father is going to die soon and you'll need someone to take care of you, and I'm willing to be that one. -He said in a tender tone.

-Th… Thank you Gaston, but I'm just not ready for that. -Belle said as politely as she could, but Gaston's words about her dad hurt her.

Gaston was getting desperate, he wants to marry this girl one way or another, he pressed her hand, she tried to release from his grip because he was hurting her.

-Very well then Belle. I've been trying to be nice, but you just don't get it, I want to be with you and I always get what I want. -He raised his volume.

-Gaston, please, you're hurting me. -Belle was pulling her arm trying to release herself from him.

-No Belle, get it already, you are mine! You will marry… -He couldn't finish his sentence because something hit him on the nape. -Hey! What the… -He froze in his place when he realized who hit him. -M… Mrs. Rivera! -He barely said.

Indeed, Mrs. Elena Rivera was looking at him threateningly, holding her always reliable "chancla" **(slang for slippers or flip flops)** in her hand and pointing at him with it.

-Is he bothering you again "niña" **(girl)**? -She asked her in the kindest tone you could think of but looking at Gaston threateningly. The guy just backed off a few steps looking at the elder woman with his jaw clenched.

-Ahm… No Mrs. Rivera. -Belle answered her smiling. -He's just worried for me and trying to help. -

-See! I'm trying to help her. -Gaston dared to say and Mrs. Rivera pointed her "chancla" at him again, shutting him up.

-And you were failing miserably. -Belle added looking at him with some anger. Gaston didn't say anything else.

-You better leave young man, I don't want to see you close to her again. -Mrs. Elena told him with despise.

-But… -He tried to protest but Elena put her "chancla" in front of his eyes.

-You better leave moron; my Grandma knows how to use that thing really well. -A boy about eleven or twelve years old said, he was carrying a bunch of Marigold in his hands.

-How did you call me weakling kid? -Gaston approached to him.

-STAY AWAY FROM HIM! - Mrs. Rivera hit him again with her "chancla" making him back off again. -AND LEAVE… -

-But… -

-NOW! - People was gathering around and judging the situation, the big strong young man against the young and beautiful girl with the elder woman and a young boy with her. Gaston decided that the best would be to leave.

-This is not over yet. -He said while leaving.

-Ufff! I just can't stand that guy! -Mrs. Elena said while putting her "chancla" back on her foot.

-Yeah. There's something in him that I don't like either. -The boy said walking to Belle. -Are you ok? -He asked her.

-Yeah Miguel, I'm fine. -

-Good. -He said and suddenly, he was slapped with the "chancla" too. -OW! HEY! -

-Where did you learn that word? -Elena asked him.

-Which word? -He asked apologetically.

\- The word you used to name him, the "M" word. -she asked him again.

-Eh?! Uh?! I… I heard my dad say it once when he was on the phone. -Miguel confessed.

-Hmm… Typical from him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when we get back home. -Elena said putting the "chancla" back on her foot, then she turned to Belle. -Oh my! You are so thin "niña". Come with us and I'll give you something delicious to eat, and for your father too, how is he? By the way. -Elena said taking Belle's hand and dragging her with her, Miguel followed them closely.

-Uhm… Well, thank you Mrs. Rivera but I'm fine, I don't… -

-Don't even try it Belle. -Miguel interrupted her. -When mama Elena invites you to eat something, she will give you something to eat, no matter what, as she says "There's always place for one more on our table". -

-That's what my mama Imelda used to say. -Elena said proudly. -If there's enough food for us, there's enough food to share with others. -

-Yeah, right, there's always food at home. -Miguel said smiling and rubbing his tummy. -But you also want to know how's Belle's dad. -He snickered.

-MIGUEL! -Mrs. Elena yelled at him, blushing, her grasp on Belle's hand tightened.

-Uhm… actually, my dad is always grateful when he gets some of your food Mrs. Rivera. -Belle said blushing a little and Elena's grip loosened. -And he… sigh… he's fine, hanging there, but the truth… the truth is that…sniff… He has not much time left. -Belle said sobbing and Elena hugged her.

-Shhh… It's ok. -Elena said in a soothing tone, rubbing her scruff. -Go ahead "niña", let it out, it's ok. -

Belle cried freely on Elena's shoulder while she consoled her.

-I… I don't know what I'm going to do without him. -Belle stuttered. -Since mom died, it's been just he and me… and now… now he… he's dying and… and… -

-It's ok sweetie, it's ok, keep going. -Elena soothed her.

-We… we came here because it would be better for his health, the weather… the peaceful environment and the fresh air… it… it worked at first but… but now he… he's… -She couldn't keep going.

-It's ok Belle, it's ok, come with us, after you eat something and talk to us you'll feel better, I promise. -Elena said taking her hand and leading them to her house, behind the shoes factory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena Rivera is a wise woman, she was right, after eating some tamales, and drinking some chocolate atole Belle felt better. While eating, they chatted about common topics, but then, Belle asked about something she was very interested.

-So, tell me about this ancient Mexican underworld again please, I'm marveled with this tradition. -Belle asked Elena.

-Oh! You mean the Mictlan. -Elena said as a matter of fact.

-Yes! That one! How did you call it again? -Belle asked with enthusiasm.

-Mictlan, it's a place to rest after someone dies, the mythology says that the journey takes four years and it's full of tests, but once you get there you get eternal rest. The main gods there are Mictlantecuhtli, god of shadows and his wife Mictecacíhuatl, mistress of death, who watches the death people bones. -

-Amazing! Do they judge people's sins and send them to heaven or hell? -

-No, they just rule the underworld and people souls. -

-But then, how do they keep good people from bad people there? -

-They don't, there's no need, Mictlan is a place to rest only, whatever you did in life, doesn't matter anymore. -

-But then how… - Belle tried to protest but Elena interrupted her.

-Niña, being honest, decent, trustworthy, brave, hardworking, loyal and good, is something you have to do, because it's the right thing to do, not because you're looking for some kind of prize after you die. -Elena explained her in a kind tone and Belle didn't know what to say about that.

-Well, now I have a question for you. -Elena continued while Belle took another tamal. -Despite what I feel towards Gaston, he's right about one thing. -

-What? -Belle asked with her mouth full.

-Sigh… He's right about your father. -Elena tried to be gentle. -He has not much time left and after he passes away you'll be completely alone. -She took her hand. -I'm not trying to be rude or offend you Belle, I'm telling you this because I really appreciate you, but before I continue, I have to ask you something. -

-What is it? -Belle asked back, her voice trembling a little.

-What do you want in a man? -Elena asked her without any hesitation and Belle blushed a little.

-Wha… What do you mean Mrs. Rivera? -Belle asked back, her voice trembling a little.

-Well, what kind of a man do you want as a partner, as a husband, as your children's father? -

-Uhmm… well, I… I don't know, I haven't thought about that? -

-Well, think about it now. -

-Ahmm… -Belle closed her eyes and thought about it, but for multiple reasons, her father's image came to her, not just the most recent memories with him being sick, but all her memories about him, since childhood, when he taught her how to ride a bike, when he taught her to tie her shoelaces, that only time when he saw him crying, on her mom's burial, he loved her mom, he was always pending of her, of both of them, Belle's dad was an exceptional man, loving, caring, hardworking, funny, but though and strict too. He was patient enough to teach and explain her things as many times as needed, but he didn't take the "I can't do it" excuse. "How do you know you can't do it if you haven't tried it yet?" was his response most of the time. All that and many other memories came to her and she got her answer. -I want someone like my dad, loving, caring, hardworking, funny, someone that cares for his family above anything else. -

-That's very sweet my dear, you know, I know a few young men around your age that are good prospects, I'm not trying anything if you don't agree or feel uncomfortable, but if you agree, I can arrange you some meetings with some of them. -

-Thank you Mrs. Rivera, I really appreciate it, but not right now please, I need to take care of my dad now. -

-Fair enough niña, but in that case, if that Gaston guy bothers you again, don't doubt it and come to us for help, we will keep him away for you. Deal? -

-Deal! -Belle answered enthusiastically and took another tamal. After a good chatting and a better meal Belle was satisfied. -Ufff! I'm full. -Belle said rubbing her tummy.

-You sure dear? Take some more, you're very thin. -Elena offered her more tamales.

-No thank you Mrs. Rivera, I really appreciate it, but I'm full. -Belle said in the most educated way possible.

-Very well. -Elena finally gave up. -Then take these with you for later and give some to your father. -Elena gave her the tamales in a bag and a clay jug full of atole. -You just need to warm them a little in the stove and they'll be ready to eat. The same goes for the atole, it's a lot better when it's hot. -

-Thank you Mrs. Rivera, you really care for us. -Belle thanked her taking both items in her hands, but it was too heavy for her.

-Oh my… -Elena helped her. -I'm sorry my dear, I didn't think it could be so heavy. -

-It's ok Mrs. Rivera, I just have to get used to the weight. -Belle tried to lift both items but she didn't succeed.

-Nonsense! You need help with all this. Miguel! Miguel! -Elena called for her grandson. -Enrique, have you seen your son? -She asked her son.

-No, I haven't seen him since you arrived from the market. -He answered her.

-HEY! Family! Look what I found! -They heard Miguel's voice from outside and went there. Miguel was on the rooftop holding a handmade guitar and a photograph.

-Look at this! The guy in this photo! mama Imelda's husband! His guitar! That's Ernesto de la Cruz guitar! He was my great great grandfather! Ernesto de la Cruz was my great great grandfather! -He jumped down and showed them the photo.


	2. Chapter 2

-What are you talking about Miguel? – His grandma asked him.

Miguel got down and showed them the photograph. -Yes! Look at this, someone ripped his head off this photo but that's definitely Ernesto de la Cruz guitar, that means it's him. –

Elena looked at the photograph and her face showed a lot of anger, Belle took a glimpse of the photo and then to Elena and she gulped.

-Do you know why his head was ripped off from this photo Miguel? -Elena asked him sternly, her anger growing by the second.

Miguel waved his head "no" he was still smiling.

-He abandoned his family, he… he… -Elena couldn't take it anymore and exploded. -HE ABANDONED HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER TO BECOME A MUSICIAN! HE JUST LEFT THEM! HE DIDN'T CARE FOR THEM! HE DIDN'T CARE FOR HIS OWN FAMILY! SO, THE FAMILY CUT HIM OFF! -She snatched the handmade guitar from Miguel's hands. -MUSICIANS ARE SELFISH MIGUEL! -

-But I want to be a musician. -Miguel stated trying to get his guitar back but Elena keep it away from him.

-Don't say that Miguel, you don't know what you really want, you're a kid. -Elena said sternly.

-But… -

-Listen to your family Miguel. -Miguel's dad told him, his pregnant wife beside him. -You'll never have something more important in life than your family. –

-But I've loved music my whole life. -This made everyone gasp, everyone but Belle, who was still there, saying nothing, but very nervous. -Just look at that guitar! I made it by myself! -Miguel pointed at the guitar. -I… I've never said anything about it because I know what you think about music, but I… I can't help it, I love music. -He said it lowering his head and a shy smile on his face, waiting for an answer from his family, and the answer came in the form of a slap on his cheek from his grandmother, needless to say that the kid was stunned, along with Belle.

-I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT MIGUEL! YOU'RE TOO PRECIOUS TO ME! - Elena said with rage in her voice and right after that she smashed the guitar against the floor until it was destroyed. -You'll thank me for this someday, I won't let you being cut off the family! -

Miguel was stunned on his spot, and when he finally realized what had happened, he started to cry.

-Then… Then I don't want to be part of this family! -Miguel said between sobs and then he left running.

-Wait! Miguel! WAIT! -Elena tried to stop him but it was too late, the kid left the house, the marigold petals spread on the floor sparkled for an instant. -Darn kid, Enrique! Let's go! We have to bring him back! -Elena ordered her son and he went for his car keys.

-Ahm… Mrs. Rivera? -Belle spoke hesitantly.

-What is it niña? -

-I… I don't think he will be willing to come back now, or… or talk to you, he seemed very upset. -

-Nonsense! He will listen to us… or else… -Elena said taking her "chancla".  
-But… Mrs. Rivera… -Belle tried to talk to her.

-Niña! I don't mean to be rude! But this is a family issue. This doesn't concern you, so, you better go home, ok? -Elena said as kindly as she could, but she was very serious.

-O… Ok Mrs. Rivera. -Belle decided to avoid problems, took the food they gave her and left. -Thanks for everything, I hope you find Miguel soon, good bye.

-See you later niña. -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Belle got home she was still upset, but she let it go when she heard her dad calling for her.

-Belle?! Is that you sweetie? –

-Yes Papa! It's me. Sorry I'm late, I met the Riveras' and they invited me to have some lunch. - She went to him and helped him to get up from his bed.

-Oh! So good! What did you eat? Tacos? Or... how do they call that wonderful broth they eat on September? -

-Do you mean "pozole"? -

-Yes, that one! It's so good! I just couldn't stop eating it that day. -

-Yeah! I remember, it was really good, but no, they had "tamales" this time. -

-Ohohoho! Those are quite good too, didn't… ahm… didn't you bring some of those for me? -

-Actually yes. They gave me a lot; do you want some? -

-Yes please! They're so good. -He said and took a seat on the table. Belle served him some tamales and a mug with atole.

-Here you go papa, Enjoy it. -She said and sat beside him.

Belle's dad didn't lose time, he started to eat, but he noticed his daughter was upset.

-Is something wrong Belle? -

-Uhm… yes, a few things. -

-Well, I'm right here honey. Tell me what's disturbing you. -

-Well, first, I met Gaston today too, he tried to hit on me again, he's been really persistent, too persistent, he's obsessed with me and I'm scared. He… he said that when you leave, I'll be completely alone and the only way I'd survive is marrying him. -

-Hmm… What a moron! -Belle's dad aid and thought for a little time. -Listen Belle, he's trying to scare you, to make you think that HE IS you're only hope. Don't be fooled, don't fall into his game. I didn't raise a damsel in distress, did I? -he snickered and Belle chuckled.

-Yes, you're right hehe. Next time I'll put him on his place, just like Mrs. Rivera did it today. -Belle smiled while remembering how Mrs. Rivera handled Gaston.

-Well, one done! Now tell me what else bothers you? -he asked kindly.

-Uhm… something happened with the Rivera's family too, it seems that little Miguel discovered that one of his ancestor's was a famous musician and he claimed his love for music and his wish to become a musician too, but his family didn't take it well, I mean, his grandma destroyed the poor kid's handmade guitar in front of him, and he just ran away. I've never seen Mrs. Rivera so angry, neither being so mean with anyone. She was so angry that scared me. She was rude with me too, she told me that it was a family matter and I didn't have anything to do there. She made me feel bad and I just said good bye and left. -

-Well… Yes, Mrs. Rivera was rude to you, but she was right, it was none of your business dear. Although you telling me that she was angry surprises me. I didn't think that was possible. -

\- Yeah, I thought that too, but it seems that we were wrong about it. -

When Maurice finished his breakfast, he burped.

-Dad! -Belle claimed.

-Sorry my dear, it's just that it was really good. Oh! I've just remembered that I have something for you. – He got up and went to a bookshelf. -I've waited for a long time to give this to you. -

-What is it papa? -Belle asked enthusiastically.

-It's something very special. I've waited for you to become the woman you are now. Just like your mother. Close your eyes please. -

Belle did as she was told and closed her eyes, her dad took his present and put it in her hands.

-Open your eyes Belle. - She did it and she was marveled with her dad's present. A wonderful, full blossomed and beautiful red rose. -This is your mother's favorite flower Belle, she used to have a garden with these all over, it was really beautiful to see them blossom, it was quite a show, she expected to teach you how to take care of the garden and make them grow. -

Belle sniffed and felt tears on her eyes. -It's beautiful dad, thank you. -She hugged him.

-Do not thank me Belle, thank your mother. This is the last rose she cultivated. She said it was special and it would be yours someday. - Maurice explained.

-What?! -Belle was astonished.

-Yes, as you heard me. -

-B… But how… -Belle tried to ask.

-I don't know it either Belle. But I swear it honey. This rose was cultivated by your mother. It's like it refuses to wilt, I guess your mother was right, it's indeed special. -

Belle looked at the rose, it looked fresh, like it recently blossomed. - "How is it possible? After so many years, it still looks beautiful" -Belle thought.

-She told me something else about the rose. -Maurice spoke again, breaking Belle's trance.

-What? -

-You can only share this rose with your true love. – That made Belle blush. -HAHAHA! Don't feel embarrassed Belle! You're a young and beautiful woman already. It's only fair that you…

-But I don't have someone yet! -She interrupted him.

-Don't you worry Belle, the fact that you haven't met someone yet, or that those you have met are total jerks, doesn't mean there's no one out there for you. -

-Are you sure? -

-Absolutely my dear. As people say around here, "There's always a broken for an unpicked". -

Belle smiled at that, but then, her dad started to cough profusely and couldn't stop.

-Dad! DAD! -Belle went to him and patted his back to help him, she was very scared, her dad fell to the floor, still coughing, Belle was panicking, when her dad finally stopped coughing, he also stopped moving. -NO! NO! NO! DAD! Please! Don't leave me! Not now, please! -Belle begged, but her dad didn't move or made a sound. -No! NO! NO! DAD! Help! Please! Help me! -She started to yell and ran out of the house looking for someone to help her. She didn't notice she still had the red rose in her hands, or that said rose sparkled a little.


End file.
